Love Bug
by x0xoNoirx0xo
Summary: REPOSTED! Nate Gray's speechless, over the edge and just breathless; he never thought that he'd catch this love bug again. So how bad has he got it? More importantly, who's he got it for? Could be Niley or Nalex, it's up to your reviews.chap 5 up!
1. That's Just the Way We Roll: Characters

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Rock, WOWP or Hannah Montana. I don't care if you don't get, just don't sue me. This story got reported but I deleted it. WHEW! This is the story previously titled LOVE BUG, now titled LOVE BUG. Don't blame if the names are cheesy, blame it all on those reporting- . LOLOL . Kidding.

Summary: Nate and Alex have been best friends ever since they were born. She's kinda in love with him, and he's kinda in love with her. Too bad cuz he's more in love with Miley.Or is he?

CHARACTERS:

Nate Gray: He's made up of the 3 C's : Cute, Caring and Curly (HAIR!). He's both BFs but to 2 different girls. He's Miley's (Boyfriend) and Alex's (Best Guy Friend). Currently Goalie of the Soccer Team, Class President, Choir Member, Basketball Sub and writer for the school paper (WHEW!). He's sweet, sensitive and super-serious. Almost perfect…… except for the mean competitive streak and, is that a wrinkle I see? Something's on his mind….. Age: 16 yrs. Old

Alex Russo: With her wavy dark hair, cute pert face and affinity for banana sandwiches, she's one kooky gal. Best Friends with Miley, Mitchie and Nate, she sure is popular. She could be anyone's dream girl. Too bad her heart only belongs to one guy, and even worse, the guy is stamped with PROPERTY OF MILEY. But Just Friends isn't a permanent status. Maybe it could become Just Married. A girl can hope. Age: 16 yrs. Old

Miley Stewart: She's America's Sweetheart, the daughter of uber rich hotelier/singer Robby Ray Stewart. She's sweeter and softer than her strawberry-scented locks and more innocent than a baby bird. Well, at least she used to be. Now, she's all about slutting it up and drinking it out with new friend, Mandy. Now that she's traded her doll flats for biker boots, will Mitchie and Alex still like her or send her to counseling? And more importantly, will Nate still love her or dump her faster than a baby's diaper? Age: 16 yrs. Old

Mitchie Torres: She's got the world's biggest smile and a big heart to match. This song bird is as sweet as her melodic voice and as book-smart as a bookworm. Sh'es a trendsetter, making all the girls copy her coco-hairstyle (w/ bangs) and rocker-chic wardrobe. She may dress like a rocker, but she's as buble-gum pop as you can get. "Obvious" is her middle name, and being discreet or secretive isn't exactly a specialty. Could her quirky personality be why she's caught the eye of a certain someone? Age: 16 yrs. Old

Shane Gray: Being the older brother of such an overachiever is hard, but this guy sure knows how to stand on his own. His LOLOLOL-sense of humor and mathematical prowess are something that makes girls dream about him. And being drop-dead gorgeous with wavy dark hair and intense brown eyes doesn't hurt either. He's a perfect mood-lifter. This cute swimmer has almost as many fans as Heath Ledger, but too bad girls, he's taken. Rumor has it his heart belongs to a certain "Girl With The Voice". Wink wink. Age: 18 yrs. Old

Jason Gray: This college sophomore is busier than his younger brother! He's a Choir leader, tutors kids, resident deans-lister, computer expert/hacker, manages his own site () and on top of all that, is looking for band members for his yet to be titled band. He may be busy, but he's always got time for his family and friends. He's the love-guru, and he's always there if you need someone to talk to. And he doesn't lose in the looks department either. His curly-straight hair and chocolate eyes suit his big brother persona well. Age: 20 yrs. Old

Jake Ryan: With his golden-retriever looks (golden hair and hazel eyes) he's the most loyal best friend/boyfriend you could ever ask for. He's a star forward, your typical boy next door. He's the kind of guy who carries your books and gets you coffee when you need it. Sometimes he just a little too clingy, but it works. He's been Miley's next door neighbor for years, and not only has he given her his book-carrying services, he's also awarded her with his heart. Be careful, Jake. Falling for your best friend's (NATE!)girlfriend is something out of a movie, and real life isn't always happy endings. Age: 16 yrs. old

Mandy: She's a lean, mean manipulative female dog thing!Her long black hair, overly-eyelinered face and could-fit-a-five-year-old shirts just scream "DANGER DANGER STAY AWAY FROM INNOCENT CHILDREN CORRUPTER!" but Miley didn't seem to notice. She's in Miley's dance class and her new friend. But sometimes she looks more at Miley's diamond studs than at her face, and listens morwe to Miley's iPod than what she says. Could this be the start of a beautiful friendship? Age: 18 yrs. old

Will Nate and Miley's love survive?

Will Alex's Just Friends Status become Just Married?

Stay Tuned..

The story starts when you click that little purple button above.:)) Happy Reading

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wanna see something amazing? Click that little purple button saying REVIEW. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1: Just Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except the idea of this story and I totally highlight-copy-pasted Octavian Country Day School and Constance Billard for Girls. This story is an alterna-version of Camp Rock crossovered with WOWP and HM.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoMiley's POVxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoo**

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late." I hear Nate say. He plunks his tray down on the table and slides down next to me. "So did you miss me?" I look up at him and he smiles me his famous I'm-so-hot-and-you-know-it smile.

"Are you _that_ insecure?" I punch his shoulder lightly and he returns the favor by kissing me on the cheek. I blush and he smirks when he sees my red face. "Of course I miss you, you and my other 20 boyfriends." I tease him and he laughs. We stare into each other's eyes and I can't help thinking how cute he is. Until now, I still can't believe that he's mine. Sure, there were times when we couldn't hang out all the time and sometimes Nate didn't look like he was listening when I talk to him, like he was paying attention to something else, but other than that, everything's perfect. Nate loves me. And I love Nate. We've been together for 6 months, and he is absolutely the best boyfriend I've ever had. The only boyfriend I've ever had. He's smart, cute, athletic, sensitive, funny and just perfect! I am still getting used to the fact that he's mine. In fact, sometimes I just feel like saying--

"EARTH to NILEY. EARTH to NILEY." Alex Russo, my best friend, teases us and I snap back to reality. "We can't eat lunch; you two are making us puke." Mitchie Torres, my other best friend, laughs and practically snorts milk out of her nose. We 3 have been best friends since the 4th grade, and we tell each other everything. Alex is the kooky sarcastic one, Mitchie is the funny, happy one and I'm usually the one who keeps them from going insane. We're inseparable. Alex laughs and takes a bite of her banana sandwich. "Just kidding. I totally support NILEY!" Alex really eats weird stuff. One time, she made us eat hot sauce with ice cream. I didn't like it, but Nate did. Sometimes, he and Alex are so alike.

"Shane, what are you doing here?" Nate suddenly asks. I glance up and see Shane Gray sitting on Jake Ryan's seat, next to Mitchie. Jake is Nate's best friend but he isn't here because he has practice. But Still. I didn't notice Shane until Nate pointed him out. He didn't usually sit with us at lunch.

"Is it wrong for a guy to spend time with his friends?" Shane answers, a little too defensively.

"But you never eat lunch with us." Nate adds. He crosses his arms and stares at his dear brother.

"What's wrong with a guy who wants to spend time with his brother and his friends?" Mitchie suddenly exclaims waving her arms for emphasis. "Does there always have to be a hidden meaning?! I mean –" She stammers and cuts off in mid-sentence and takes a bite of her chocolate mousse. I notice that Shane and Mitchie are sitting a little too close to each other. Something is definitely up. I look at Alex and she seems to be thinking the same thing. We both stare at Mitchie and Shane who were stuffing their faces with chocolate mousse.

Alex opens her mouth. "Hey, are you guys –" BRING BRING! She was so startled that she dropped her banana sandwich. Nate laughs and helps her clean it up.

"Oh look at the time!" Shane looks at his watch and turns to Mitchie. "We've got to get going!" Mitchie just nods and both of them proceed to throw away their food. They turn to walk off – in different directions to be discreet.

We all crack up and I suddenly remember that I have dance class. "Guys, I gotta go dance like there's no tomorrow." I joke and proceed to throw away my food. But before I could get far, Nate stops me.

"Wait – Milez, don't forget. You. Me. Tonight. 7:00. Pizza at **Hot Sauce**." I turn to his puppy dog eyes and smile. "Wouldn't miss it." I hug both him and Alex and run out, waving as I go.

I walk out of campus and see my dad's limo driver waiting out for me. My dad is this totally famous singer/hotelier and he's totally loaded. He sent me to Octavian Country Day School instead of Constance Billard School for Girls because he's got this ultimate phobia about me turning into a spoiled Celebutante thing and go wild or something. Well, whatever. As if that'll ever happen. I settle down on the calf-skin leather seats and sigh. I can't wait for pizza.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoAlex's POVxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I feel awkward as I hear Nate ask Miley out. Like there's gum stuck under my shoe and I can't get it off. I've only felt this way 3 times in my life - when I first introduced Miley to Nick, when they stare into each other's eyes and now. It's a weird feeling and I know I shouldn't be feeling it but I just can't get out of it. I see Miley hug Nate and the feeling gets even more intense. I don't understand what's going on with me but I quickly shrug it off. Miley turns to hug me, and with that, she runs off.

"I gotta go too, I have Biology at 1." I gather my stuff and try not to look at Nate. I don't want to feel any weirder.

"Wait, I'll walk you to class." I hear Nate say and I freeze to the ground. What's with me? I've known Nate for more than half of my life and he's my best guy friend, but why do I feel so awkward and weird alone with him now? I try to forget everything I'm thinking and smile at him.

"Sure." I wait for him to get his stuff and the two of us walk out of the cafeteria.

"So.." Nate starts. I look at him and wait for him to continue. Nate and I have been close friends ever since we were kids. He lives next door to me. In fact, I've actually known him longer than Miley and Mitchie.

"Thanks." Nate flashes me a sweet and real smile. I cock my head in confusion. Why is he thanking me? I haven't done anything for him except maybe tease him and Miley. And that's not exactly something to thank people about.

"For what?"

"You were our matchmaker!" He exclaims and laughs. "Without you, I wouldn't even know who Miley is." I laugh nervously and think back at the time when I introduced Miley to Nate. The moment they laid their eyes on each other, it was as if there was a connection that only they could feel. It was like I wasn't even in the room then. They were together for 5 years, I mean, it wasn't like they officially proclaimed they were a couple, but they had mutual feelings for each other. It was only this year that they PDA'd their way to couple-ness.

"Really, Alex, thank you." He repeats since I didn't answer him. That made me blush but I recover quickly.

"Why are you thanking me just now? You didn't thank me when I did your homework for a week when you were to busy being "president"." I quickly change the subject because it feels weird and the atmosphere becomes tense when we talk about Miley and him being together.

"Oh really? I remember treating you to cupcakes! Well you didn't thank me after I ran five miles to bring your "sick" dog to the vet." He shoots at me. "And he wasn't even sick! He was snoring!"

Before I could answer, a random guy suddenly bumps to me and my books fall to the floor. We both crouch down at the exact same time and pick up the exact same book. What are the odds in that? The moment our fingers touch, I feel an electric jolt run through me. I hope he feels it too. And at the same time I hope he doesn't. Our eyes meet and for a moment he looks weird. He suddenly stands up and I do too. He hands me the book and with a quick smile, runs down the hall. I stand there, shocked. I keep telling myself that it's nothing, but a voice inside of me tells me that, _Face it Alex, you're in love with him_. I stand there, happy that I finally realize and accept the fact that I like him, and sad, because I know he's in love with my best friend.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

So. What did you think? Hate it or love it, just review! Oh and guys, check out my other stories in Gossip Girl. THANKS!xoxo


	3. Chapter 2: Take A Breath

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Camp Rock, WOWP or Hannah Montana and her best friend. PEACE OUT to all Mandy Lovers!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxNATE'S POVxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Two hours later and my heart is still pounding. I see my Spanish teacher but all I can see is ALEX. And all I can think about is when Alex touched my hand. When we crouched down to the floor at the exact same time. When we picked up the exact same book. When I felt this electric jolt suddenly run through me…I touch my right hand. Nothing. I glance up at my seatmate, Harper, and lean over to touch _her_ hand. Once again, nothing. I see Harper give me a weird look but I just ignore her. I felt nothing! Nothing that made me feel like a lightning rod. Nothing that made me feel like there were butterflies in my stomach. Nothing that made me feel like someone punched me, in a good way. When me and Miley hold hands, I never feel this way. EVER. Alex and I used to hold hands all the time when we were kids. I held her hand when she tripped. I held her hand when she cried. I held her hand whenever we ate ice cream and it dripped down her dress. We used to hold hands all the time; it was like we were connected. Holding her hand was normal; it was as normal as breathing back then. _When did it change? _

CRING! The bell rings and I pick up my bag and head to the door. I ask myself the same question: _When did it change? _I keep on asking myself even though deep down I already know the answer.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxMITCHIE'S POVxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"… so Gigi showed up at school today, and she was wearing the jacket I wore yesterday!"I LOL and hitch up my bag. "And she kept on telling everyone she wore it first even though yesterday, like 10 people asked me where I got it. Including Gigi." I wait for Alex's loud laughter and usual sarcastic comments but all I got was a half-hearted "HAHA." I waved my hand across her face and stare. Hmm, this is weird. "Earth to Alex, Earth to Alex. The Martians have just landed and they're about to steal your cheetah-girl hat." Still silence. What's wrong with her today? She was fine at lunch, did something happen? OMG, was I too busy thinking about him to notice my best friend going Emo?

"Wake up!" I scream at her and shake her shoulders. "What's wrong with you?" I put my finger to my chin and think. Think, think, think. What could wake Alex up? Hmm… AHA!

"Hey Nate! Come over here! Alex wants to talk to you!" A hand suddenly clamps onto my mouth and shuts me up. I look up and see Alex, her eyes are livid and her cheeks are so cherry-red, she looks like a tomato. Wait, that didn't sound right.

"AHA!" I point at her in triumph. "It is Nate you're thinking about!" I put my hands on my hips and stand in front of her. "You don't know what goes on in my head!" Alex exclaims a little bit too defensively. I cross my arms and stare. "Oh really? Here I was, your best friend, worried to death because you didn't make fun of Gigi like you usually do, and all you do is tell me off? Humph!" I pout and turn away from her. "If that's how you want it, fine. I'm leaving, I have to get ready for my date with Sh-" I clamp my hands in front of my mouth and quicken my pace. Ooh, Mitchie, you idiot! Why do you keep talking?! Just Shut up, Mitchie! I scold myself, when I hear Alex's laughter from behind me. "Alright, alright! You win! I was thinking about Nate!" She grins mischievously. "And you were talking about Shane, right? I knew it! You do like him!" She smirks at me and I stutter. "Y-you don't know what goes on in my head!" I quickly turn away to hide my blush and speed-walk home. I can still hear her laughter and I smile in relief. She's back to normal.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoMiley's POVxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I wipe off my sweat and sigh. I've been dancing for 3 hours straight, since my daddy signed me up for the dance-till-tomorrow session. I smile at my little joke, but all the other girls think I'm going insane. First sign of insanity, laughing to oneself, I think sarcastically and face the mirrored walls. I look at my watch. 3:45. 2 more hours left. As I drink up some water I hear the door creak and in walks a tall girl. She has razor-cut dark hair and overly eyelinered eyes. She could be very pretty, I think, but her outfit was ... She wore a tiny shirt that looked like it was Loco, my dog's size and her shoes were higher than the empire state building. I knew I should stay away from girls like that, but something about her was….interesting. Before I could move, she crosses the room and looks at me real close. "Hey," she says, tapping her foot and snapping her gum. "Aren't you Robby Ray Stewart' daughter?"I confirm the fact and her face lights up like it's Christmas. "Cool," she replies. "I'm Mandy." I shake her outstretched hand and offer a friendly smile. A shiver runs through my spine but I think that hey, maybe she's not all that bad. I introduce myself. "Cool," she says then eats more gum. "You've got cool earrings." She leans in closer and touches them. "Cool. Can your new dance BFF borrow them?" She wiggles her fingers and bats her eyelashes. "Puh-retty please?"

Sure, why not? I think, but at the same time, I wanna run far far away from her. But somehow I can't. "I hand her my earrings and she puts them on, and admires herself in the mirror. "Cool. These go so well with my diamante stripper boots, don't they?" She giggles and twirls around. "Hey, I wanna thank you." She turns to me seriously. "I wanna thank you for giving me these cool earrings." Give? Since when did I give them to her?

"But I-" I start to say but she cuts me off my tugging on my hand. "Come on, we're going to Hot Topic. My treat." I look at her incredulously. Hot Topic was a club, the kind that serves alcohol and strippers for the very low price of your reputation.

"We're underaged. And we can't just take off." She rolls her eyes. "Gee Milez, why don't you take off that stick up your butt and have fun for a minute. It's not gonna kill you." I blush and take my bag as she pulls me away. It can't hurt can it? I mean, it's just for today. It's not like I'll turn into Lindsay Lohan or start saying "cool" all the time.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxNATE'S POVxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jason turns around from his computer and stares at me. I shift uncomfortably in my seat and turn away from him. I focus on strumming my guitar but no matter what I do, I feel his scorching gaze at my back. I continue to ignore him and start playing around some chords. Lyrics pop into my head and I scramble for a piece of paper where I could write it on. I've never been much of a musical person; music just makes me relax whenever I have something in my head, like now.

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge and just breathless, I never thought I'd catch this love bug again…_

The lyrics fit what I'm feeling perfectly. I've only written 3 songs in my life. The first song I had written it with Alex when we were five. It was called...well I don't really remember it. But I think it was about bunnies and cars. The second song I had written was called "Sorry", when me and Alex fought in 8th grade. Funny. The only songs I have written were about ALEX.

"You've. Got. A. Problem." I freeze to my seat and slowly look at Jason. He's in his psychologist-position with his legs crossed and arms on his lap. He leans forward and tell me, "What's on your mind?"

"Why would you wanna know?" I reply still refusing to look him in the eyes. "You don't know what goes on in my head!"

"TALK." He says, refusing to give up. I finally face him.

"Well, hypothetically speaking, what if there's a guy, and somehow he accidentally touched the hand of the girl who he thought of as his sister and feels…..I don't know, an electric jolt! And hypothetically, this guy –" Jason cuts me off and smirks. "Let's call him Nick!" He says.

"So, so this guy…so NICK! Who has always thought of this girls as –" I continue but Jason cuts me off again. "Let's call the girl SELENA!" He says.

"Oh alright. So..so..so..this girl..Selena, has always been Nick's best friend since they were kids and..all of a sudden..she's like the GIRL. the moment they touched hands it was like all electricute-y and weird…and awkward..and it was like there were butterflies! And and..Nick has a girlfriend!" I try hard to explain but it still didn't sound right. I wrinkle my forehead and frown.

"Well, I'm gonna tell you what I think." Jason stares at me with his i-am-always-right look. "You. Are. In. Love. With. Alex."

"But-but-but! I-i-i-i thought we were talking about Selena and Nick!" I stammer to get the words out of my mouth but my cheeks were burning so hot that I couldn't even speak right.

"Face the music, Nate or Nick or whatever you wanna call yourself." Jason looks at me seriously and sympathetically. "You can accept the truth or regret it for the rest of your life."

A long silence follows. I strum my guitar and write some more lyrics.

_Hopeless, head over heels in the moment, I never thought I'd get hit by this love bug again…._

I think about what Jason said and I think he's right. A part of me wants to go over and tell Alex how I feel about her, but another part of me is still in love with Miley. I don't want to hurt her. I stand up and head to the door. "Where're you going?" Jason calls to me. "I'm not done with you yet!"

"I'm going to **Hot Sauce**!" I call back and go into my room. Even though I think it's hopeless, somehow I feel that if I see Miley tonight, I'll forget all about Alex. All I can do is hope.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:Did you guys like it? Well, I did. BTW, for all the readers of my Gossip Girl Fics, They're currently on HIATUS due to writer's block. I'm all about Disney now. Like, LOL. Anyway. BTW, tell me which pair you think should get back together, based on the story, not because you're a fan. Just say what you think clicks together. How to tell me? One Word: REVIEW! xoxo


	4. Chapter 3: Tonight

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything. Just my computer and my mind. LOL**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo Miley's POVxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ugh. My allergies. I cover my mouth with my hand. What am I doing here? I am in a smoke-filled place with a stupid name, surrounded by people I don't know and things I do not even wanna try. I lean back at my chair and stare at my new so called "dance BFF", Mandy, wiggling her butt on the dance floor. She meets my gaze and stops dancing. She strides toward me giving me a what-are-you-waiting-for look. I avert my eyes from her. I check my watch and bite my thumbnail. 6:30. 30 minutes till I see Nate. I seriously have to get out of here.

"So Miley, what are you doing sitting here?" Mandy says, holding 2 glasses of clear, green liquid. "Have you seriously never been to a club before?"She takes a sip of her glass and plunks it down on the table.

"What is that? Alcohol?" I point at the green liquid.

"HAHA. Of course it isn't! It's a green apple martini." She replies, laughing. I raise my eyebrows and wrinkle my forehead in confusion. "Fine, cool. Whatever. It's alcohol. Just drink it." She hands me the other glass and I just stare.

"We're underage!" I exclaim. I've never tasted alcohol before and I have no intentions of ever drinking it. EVER. I take my bag and turn to leave. "Bye, Mandy. See you tomorrow."

"Wait! You wouldn't want to leave without this, do you?" Mandy smiles evilly and waves my iPhone. I freeze to the ground and slowly walk back to her.

"Give it back to me." I hold out my hand and plead. But she wouldn't budge.

"Just one drink, and then you can go." She looks at me seriously, still waving my iPhone. I check my watch again. 6:45. Now I really need to go. There's no way I'll arrive in time even with my limo. But I can't just leave my iPhone with Mandy. My dad is so totally going to kill me. What if…no, no way. I shouldn't. It's just not right. I look back at Mandy and she smirks at me like saying "c'mon, c'mon, you know you wanna do it." I shiver nervously. Well, it's just one drink right? It won't hurt. It won't hurt at all. It's not like I'm going to drink every night and be hung over in the morning. Yes, I should drink it. The faster I do it, the faster I can get to Nate. It's not a big deal. It's not a big deal at all.

I pull out my hand slowly and nervously. I see Mandy smile. I take hold of the glass. "Cheers." She says, clunking her glass to mine. Well, this is it. Just one drink. Just one. I gulp down the green liquid and instantly feel drowsy. "Can I go now?" I ask, taking my iPhone from her.

"That one was for your iPhone. But this one is for your…" She waves something in the air and I squint to see it. "wallet." I sigh. As Mandy hands me the next drink, she "accidentally" spills the drink on my shirt. I don't know if she did it on purpose or if it was an accident. I felt too dizzy and busy dabbing the stain to notice. "How am I going to go see Nate in this? This stain is so bad, my shirt is see-through." I complain. She rolls her eyes and hands me a shirt. "Yeah, cool, chill. Wear this." She says, chewing on more gum. I hold it out and my eyes get bigger.

"Mandy, yeah, it's a little too…small. It would be too small even for my dog." I hold it up for her to see. She just rolls her eyes and points to the bathroom. "Go. Wear it. What would you rather?" She points to my martini-stained shirt and hers. I know I'm beat. I sigh and grudgingly go to the bathroom to change. I return and see her holding my bag as hostage.

"You know what to do." Mandy points to three glasses on the table. I glance at my watch. 7:00.

"Mandy, I really have to go. Nate is waiting." I reach for my bag but she pulls it away.

"Milez, if this Nick person really loves you, he'll wait."

"His name is NATE!" I shout and sit back down. "Fine, I'll drink but you let me go as soon as I finish." As I reach for the glass, I see a big smile creep onto her face.

5 minutes later I'm on top of a table, dancing like there's no tomorrow. I've had like 3, no, 5 drinks, wait, who cares? I'm having the time of my life. People are cheering for me and clapping their hands, and I can distinctly hear the click of a camera phone. Normally I would worry but now I'm too drunk to care. I feel like I'm forgetting something, though. Something important.

"Yeah Baby Girl! Shake It!" Someone screams for me. Oh well. Who cares? Maybe it wasn't even _that_ important.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo Jake's POVxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

THWACK! THWACK!

What time is it? I rub my eyes sleepily and stretch. Oh, ow. My neck aches. Am I still dreaming? I look around me, bewildered. Why am I in front of the window? I scrunch up my face and try to remember. All I can think about are the tacos we had for dinner. Yum, tacos. I love tacos; Miley was the one who got me into them. She used to eat them 5 times a day when we were 10. I grin at the memory and see my camera and a notepad beside me. Oh, I remember! I was waiting for Miley to come home for our "live video chat." I smile at our little inside joke. But then I frown, because she's nowhere to be found. Wow, I'm a great rhymer! I gotta write that down!

THWACK! THWACK!

I glance at the open window, just in time to be hit by a crumpled piece of paper. "Wake up Sleeping Beauty!" I hear someone call. I could recognize that voice anywhere. She's leaning out of her balcony, her face almost touching the leaves on the tree that separates our houses. "Hey Milez! Where've you been? You missed taco night!" I call and throw back a little paper snow ball. I see her about to shout back but I hear the neighbors shout for her to "shut up." Oops. I mouth "wait" and reach for my notepad and sharpie.

I scribble quickly (IN BIG LETTERS) and show it to her: "So, seriously, why out so late? I thought your dad wouldn't even let you out past 6." Well, unless she's with Nate, I think bitterly. Oops, bad thoughts.

She reappears and flashes me her reply: "Long story. Don't wanna talk about it." Whoah, bad sign. Milez was a total blabbermouth, and I've never heard her say those words.

I guess she can see the crease between my eyes, so she quickly scribbles: "Look, don't worry about me. Go back to sleep. You're starting to look like a vampire." She flashes me a quick grin, but I can see that she's wobbly and her eyes are droopy. Plus, her handwriting is a little…loopy. And Miley's the most perfect kind of perfectionist. Don't worry about her. Sure, sure.

"That's it. I'm coming over!" I shout as I swing on the tree branch heroically. Like Tarzan about to rescue Jane. She tries to stop me, but she loses balance. Just in time. I land on her balcony and catch her. "Thanks," she breathes. "Almost slipped." She giggles drunkenly. I take a whiff and make a face. She smells like my dad does after a Boy's Night Out. Not Good.

"Have you been… drinking?" I ask her after sitting her down.

"A little." She says defensively. "Well, maybe a lot." She giggles again. Normally I like it when she laughs because she sounds so carefree, but now, it's like, it's for all the wrong reasons.

"What happened to you?" I shake her gently and lead her to the bathroom. She splashes her face and looks at me.

"I told you. Stop worrying about me." She sways and I steady her.

"How can I stop worrying if you keep fainting every 5 minutes?" I'm worried, but I can't help feeling a little angry. Where was Nate when she needed him? Why didn't he stop her from drinking herself to death? Wasn't he supposed to be the Boyfriend? If only I was the Boyfriend. I would have told her to stay away from alcohol and I would have…. Oops, thinking bad thoughts. Again. _C'mon Jake, Nate is your best friend. You shouldn't say bad things about him._ But lately, not that I want it to, it happens a lot.

"Hmm. I'll be fine. I just need some sleep." She lies down on the bed and starts to close her eyes. This is worse than it seems, I think. She didn't even bother to change her clothes. Miley, the person who beats people up if they crease her bed, is sleeping in clothes that aren't fresh from the dry cleaners.

I cross my arms and say, "I'll let you off the hook for now. Just don't do it ever again, Okay?" I sound like her dad so much, I mentally punch myself.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say daddy." She says sleepily and within seconds she's out. I linger for a few more seconds. She looks so peaceful that I can't bear to disturb her. _She looks so angelic_, I think, then immediately thump myself on the head. Whoah, Jake, bad thoughts. I turn to leave, but her hand pulls on my shirt.

"Good night Jakey," she says with closed eyes and a smile on her face, using the old nickname she made up when we were 6. "Goodnight Smiley," I murmur softly, but she's already fast asleep. Probably was asleep before she even said it. With one final glance, I climb on the branch and leave, and as usual, I tell myself not to look back. But somehow, I always do.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**As you can all notice, this chapter isn't all about Miley and Nate and Alex. It's about Miley and Jake. Finally! You get to see his POV. ;p Review, review and lemme know if you approve of Jiley or Mike or whatever you wanna call their pairing. xoxo**


	5. Chapter 4: Can't Have You

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Not Twilight, not the amazing song Can't Have You by the Jonas Brothers, and..definitely not Camp Rock, WOWP or Hannah Montana. I owe everything to Disney.**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoShane's POVxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"BEAT THAT!" I punch the keyboard furiously and laugh in a you're-gonna-lose kind of way. I lean back at my chair and wait for her – my girlfriend? Sweetie pie? Cup cake? I'm not exactly sure what we are but I like her and she likes me – wait doesn't she? When I hug her she hugs me back, when I flirt with her she flirts back too soooooo… Yeah, she's my girlfriend. Normally, I wouldn't really care. If I liked a girl, then she probably liked me back too. But this time it's different. I just feel like this is…special? Extraordinary? One-in-a-million? Oh I don't know! Ever since we bonded in Camp Rock, we've become close. Clos-er. Whatever. I hear a buzz and I see my character lying flat on the ground.

"LOL. I beat you!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I can practically hear her laughter even if we're miles and miles and miles apart. I think of a reply. I have never been this loss at words in my life. Well, I've never actually been this sappy in my life either.

BUZZ! "Hello??? Are you there??"

The only thing I could think of telling her are 3 words. 8 letters. This is it. I'm Shane Gray for crying out loud! I'll ask her out and then I'll tell her the L-word. I've done this lots and lots of times, no need to be intimidated.

"Hey can I have my prize now?"

I see her reply on the window. Nah, the moment has been ruined. I quickly type my reply. Each time one of us loses in our little "game", we send each other prizes. It's kinda our thing.

"Fine take your banana!" I laugh at my little joke. She just loves bananas. She could eat bananas all day, wait she can't – but she would. Okay whatever. I look for a picture of a banana and quickly send her the thumbnail. I smile as I see her reply.

"Thanks, I could eat bananas all day. Wait, I can't. but I would. Okay whatever."

My hands quickly type on their own.

"You wanna eat the real thing? :)" Oh my Gosh. What did I just type? :O Well that wasn't that hard was it? It seemed natural enough. YES! I did it! I asked her out! Now all I need is a reply.

"Yeah, we have lots of bananas in our house. Haha. What are you trying to say?" She didn't get it. Part of me just wanted to change the topic and tell her I was joking, but something inside tells me I should just go on and tell her what I _really_ mean. Nah, the first choice is so much easier. As I type my reply "kidding..LOL you know –", suddenly my finger "accidentally" presses the backspace button. I stare at the keyboard and then at my fingers in belief. I didn't just somehow press the backspace button by accident. No it was fate. Destiny. Inevitability. I quickly measure the distance between the letter "w" and backspace. 11 letters apart! Okay, what are you trying to tell me?? I glare at my computer and it responses with a buzz. She replied again. "helloooo?"

Okay, it's **now or never**. Even my _computer_ is telling me I should do it.

"I mean, there's this new ice cream place called "Split" where they serve Peruvian banana splits made with REAL Peruvian bananas..and.." Okay Shane, just type it okay? It's not that hard. "you wanna come with?" I pause for a few seconds and cringe at my words. I reach for the backspace button to modify what I wrote but I "accidentally" press the enter button. Hey, I wasn't done with that! I'm not even sure if there is a place like that or if there are even bananas in Peru. This computer is definitely playing with me.

"Great! When do we go?" I see her reply and I almost jump with joy. Finally she got the message. Now all I have to do is find a place called Split and make them serve Peruvian Bananas. That's not so hard, right? Asking her out was much, much harder. Well, maybe I should make sure there are Peruvian Bananas. I open up a search engine and look for it, when she pings me again.

Before I could type, I feel hot breath in my ear. "_What are you doing?_" The voice sounds like a vampire's and the person's hand feels like ice. I see his reflection in the mirror. OH MY GOD! Without thinking, I hurriedly turn off the computer and turn to face him.

"Nothing, man! Just looking at pictures of-of-of-of bananas! Nothing strange here!" I put my hands on his shoulder and see his face for the first time. "Nate! What happened to you? You look like you spent the night in a coffin!"

"I don't wanna talk about it." He says in a zombie-like manner while roaming around my room. "Listen, can I borrow some socks?" he approaches my sock drawer, but since he is so dead, he trips. I help him up and I notice the pieces of paper on the floor.

"What's this? A love poem to your wonderful girlfriend?" I grin and my eyes scan down the page. My smile falters.

_I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I don't know if I'll get up  
And I don't wanna cause a scene  
But I'm dyin' without your love  
I'm beggin' to hear your voice  
Tell me you love me too  
Cause I'd rather just be alone  
If I know that I can't have you_

Worriedly, I glance at him. Nate has always been sensitive, but this is the just…. FREAKY. As in SUICIDAL FREAKY. I pick up my phone and dial. He glances at me.

"Shane. What are you doing?"

"I'm calling 911. You need help." I retort back at him. "Hello, operator? My brother's turning into Edward Cullen. He's got pale, icy skin, purple bruises under his eyes, and he's writing freaky, dark suicidal stuff. I'm worried he's gonna glitter in the sun soon."

He slaps the phone to the floor and takes back his creation. "Fine, Shane. I'll tell you all about my tragical, freaky, suicidal life." Finally. I push him out the door and grab a coat. "Where are we going?" He asks. "I thought you wanted to talk?'

"Yes. But while we're at it, help me find a place where they serve Peruvian Bananas." He looks at me incredulously. I sigh. "Look, don't ask. Just walk. We're going to Starbucks."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoNate POVxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So I stood there for like, 4 hours and I didn't even get a call!" I slam my latte on the table. "No missed calls. Not even a text." I look up at Shane all smolderingly. He raises one eyebrow. I took it as a sign of encouragement. "I checked my phone for like, 80 times. And when I was gonna dial, I hit 3 on speed dial. Not one." I didn't know if it was accidental.

"Wait, I know Miley is speed dial 1." Shane raises his eyebrows and folds his arms. "But who's 3?"

I whisper something incoherent. "What? I can't hear you." He says. It's ALEX!" I say it so loud, a few people turn to look at me. Oh, the combination of sleep deprivation and caffeine. "It's Alex, alright? I didn't even know it was her I was dialing." I bury my head in my hands. "When I heard her say hello, I just clammed up. I didn't know what to say."

"You're screwed." I hear Shane say. I look up. "You're screwed. It's so obvious."

'What's obvious?"

"You're so in love with Alex. But you're also still in love with Miley." He looks at me with pity. "And I think… you should just turn GAY."

"WHAT??!!!" My eyes bulge out at him. He snickers and ruffles my hair. "Just kidding little bro. Look, Nate, you want an easy way out? Break up with Miley. You've got a good reason."

"I can't do that! What, I'm breaking up with her cuz she stood me up? Besides, I'm not in love with Alex!"

"Uh, yeah you are. It's sooo obvious."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I say in exasperation. "Keep saying what?" A voice says. Uh-oh. I know that voice anywhere.

"Oh, nothing, Alex dear. We were just talking about my brother being in denial." Shane says in a sing-song voice. "Ooh, look at the time. I gotta get going!" He runs away, and I can see his shoulders shaking in laughter. Okay, I can handle this. I look at Alex and she looks back expectantly.

"Want a cup of coffee?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoAlex's POVxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Want a cup of coffee?" I try to hide my blush by looking at the menu. I only approached them because Shane was here. If I'd known it would become all awkward, I would've just waved. "I'll get a Raspberry- Green Tea. And can you ask them to make it cold, or something?"

He chuckles. "Raspberry-Green Iced Tea?"

"With Cinnamon." We say together, finishing each other's sentences.

"Seriously, I don't think they make them here."

"Well, they should!" I slam down a 50-dollar bill and I see Nate's lips curl into a smile. We break into laughter and can't stop. This isn't so hard. It doesn't feel like we just touched each other's hands and felt extremely weird. No, this feels like breathing. Like it's completely normal to talk to Nate. Like without talking to him I would die. Wait, that last sentence didn't sound right.

"But seriously, what we're you guys talking about?" I manage to hold down my laughter. "What did Shane mean about you being in denial?"

Nate doesn't talk. He doesn't face me but instead looks down. An awkward silence follows. This is the longest, most awkward 5 minutes of my life.

"I'll go get our drinks." I hear Nate say and he finally looks up. But that's all he says. I shift in my seat uncomfortably and just simply nod.

A few minutes later, he comes back and hands me my drink. "They didn't have Raspberry-Green Iced Tea but they did have Cucumber Iced tea. Is that okay?" He gives me a smile. And I couldn't help but smile back. A few minutes ago, the mood was weird but now it's like we're back to talking casually, like breathing again. Well that's good. I take a quick sip of my drink. It actually tastes good. I glance up at Nate and he has this curious look. I push him the drink, urging him to try it. "C'mon, try it. It's good."

Nate looks at it and grimaces. He takes a sip. The moment the liquid touches his mouth, his face turns green, almost as green as the tea, in fact. "How can you stand drinking this?" He says, disgustingly. "It takes like…plant."

"It's _supposed_ to taste like plant." I say, laughing. I take my drink back from him.

"Maybe it would taste better than plant if your ordered it hot like it should be."

"Maybe." I reply. "Speaking of hot, how was Hot Sauce last night? Did Miley like the strawberry & banana pizza I told you about?" He mumbles incoherent. "What's that? I can't hear you."

"SHE DIDN'T SHOW UP!" He practically screams. People look at him and shake their heads pitifully. I can hear some people say "poor guy." And one guy even looks up to him and says "I feel your pain man."

"Oh Nate. I'm sorry. I'm sure she has a good reason." I pat his shoulder and I can feel him start to relax.

"Yeah. You're right. Maybe that explains why she didn't even call me." He says sarcastically.

"Just talk to her. You know Miley and I know Miley, she's not that kind of girl." I say it confidently and surely but inside my mind everything's in disarray. I'm kind of happy that they fought but I'm kind of worried too because Miley didn't call and I hate seeing Nate this sad. UGH. It's hard being in love with my best friend's boyfriend. "Well, don't worry Nate. Eveything's gonna be fine."

"Thanks Alex. You really know how to make a guy feel better." He smiles and leans over to give me a hug. I hug him back and my heart is beating so fast. I just want this moment to last forever. No matter how cheesy that sounds.

From the corner of my eye, I could see a familiar limo, brown hair and ocean blue eyes I could recognize anywhere. I slowly pull away from Nick to give Miley a wave hello - but she's gone.

**A/N:**

**Yeah, they're in Starbucks. :) And wondering why Shane knows about Twilight? Demi got him into it. I mean Mitchie. LOL. Sorry for the late update by the way, I was busy being a fan girl of Matt Prokop. He's adorable! *but the Jonas Brothers are cuter* haha. HSM3 rocked! Have you watched it too?? Okay, this has no longer anything to do with the story..so REVIEW! go, go, go! lemme know if you like the Shane POV. It's my first time writing in his POV. :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Video Girl

**Disclaimer: i do not own anyone(how I wish I owned Nate!) or anything(yes, even Starbucks or those fishnets). Just this fic. Enjoy!**

_GENERAL POV_

_It was a beautiful spring day, and flowers were blooming everywhere. There was a little pagoda above a fishpond, and little kids were huddled in a circle around a young lady. She was really pretty, with thick shiny brown hair and a warm smile. Next to her, with his arms around her shoulders, was a young man, with soft curls and loving brown eyes. They gazed lovingly at each other, while one little girl stared at them in confusion. The little girl was Miley. __"Why are Nate and Alex being all icky and lovey-dovey?" She thought, pulling on her pigtails. Suddenly Alex opened her storybook and began to read._

_"Once upon a time," she began. " Miley Stewart died."_

_"What?!" Miley listened with her mouth wide open._

_"All around the world, obsessed losers went to pay their respects, but Miley didn't care about them. Her soul was only appeased by the appearance of a certain someone. He ex-boyfriend Nate Gray. The Miley ghost was soooo happy, but then she saw her beautiful, down-to-earth, kind, perfect, smart and humble BFF Alex Russo hanging onto her exes' arm. THEY WERE TOGETHER! She was furious and her transparent legs and arms kept attacking Miss Russo. Sadly (for her), no one noticed becauseshe was dead and invisible. When the couple arrived, everyone stopped paying respects and instead celebrated their love. Miley's coffin became the dance floor and instead of playing a funeral march, the band played a happy love song. Miley was sooo sad and angry and mad! But she couldn't do anything about it cuz she was dead. And she couldn't even possess someone to exact her revenge because her no one had activated their 3rd eye. So she mourned in her tiny little Nate shrine in hell, while everyone celebrated Nalex's love. THE END."_

_Alex finished reading and the kids clapped. There was a wild rumbling underneath them and a coffin started to rise out, it opened and cold dead hands grabbed Miley and plunged her in._

_"__NOOOO!!!! This isn't what's supposed to happen! Alex is supposed to be the one in the coffin! Not ME! NO! Nate? What are you doing? Why are you kissing her? Aren't you with me? Noo! Noo! Noo!"_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

"Miley! Wake up!"

A pair of hands with talon-sharp fingernails slapped her left cheek. "OWW! What'd you do that for!?"

Mandy raised on eyebrow and put her hands on her exposed waist. "Whatever loser. Get up. We're getting some coffee."

Miley tried to stand up, but she slipped on something soft. She picked it up. IT WAS A BRA! _Where am I?_ she thought. She looked around and was hit in the face with the smell of sweat, smoke, alcohol and just plain old bar. _Huh? What? _She rubbed her forehead. She had the biggest hangover ever. She didn't remember the night before, but she could remember that hug. Oh, that awful hurtful betraying hug. She still couldn't believe Nate had cheated on her with Alex. She was so hurt and angry, she had turned to Mandy for help. The last thing she remembered was being dragged into Disturbia.

Mandy walked to her with her bag in tow. "Listen, your credit card's all maxed out. Think you can get some cash from that ATM? Hey, what's that?" Mandy squinted at the bra Miley was holding. "Hey! That's mine. Thanks!" She picked it up and stuffed it in her bag.

"Aren't you gonna wear that?"

"No. Besides, I'm wearing a white tank. It's not like it's transparent." She linked her arm to Miley's.

"Come on superstar, let's drown your sorrows about Nate and Alex in a big hot cappuccino." Miley smiled, _Thank god I have Mandy._

Good thing Miley didn't look at what she was wearing or she wouldn't have been so thankful.

**Nate's POV**

It's already been a day, but I can still remember…I whistle happily and continue to walk, thinking about Alex. Alex, my best friend. Oh, she's always there for me. I see a couple in a restaurant window and I start fantasizing. She'll probably order a fruit and vegetable kebab, I muse, or maybe even a bagel filled with shrimp. I smile happily and for a second I'm happy, but then I remember why Alex was with me in the 1st place.

MILEY! Ughh, I can't believe I'm thinking about Alex when I haven't talked to Milez in a day. I'm such a horrible boyfriend. I turn from happy mode to despair mode. I'm still hurt over the fact that she stood me up and didn't even explain. I remember what Jake told me. Miley how could you do this to me? I waited for over 4 hours, but….. I hear giggling and look behind me.

There are 2 girls seated on a table in Starbucks. They're laughing, but one of them doesn't really look that cheerful. Her eyes are kind of.. Disturbing. One of them looks familiar, though. I think. She has long brown hair and a big smile. She looks like….. But then I see her clothes. Nah, couldn't be. I start to walk away.

"NATE! Come over here!" I turn around and see that Miley-look-alike waving. **Sweet Nibblets! IT REALLY IS HER!**

"Hey boyfriend. Where have you been?" I feel her bare arms wrap around my neck. "You haven't been returning my calls." She whispers , her head pressed against my back. This is the perfect opportunity. I gotta ask her..

"Listen Miley, why'd you…"

"Oh, I've been rude! Nate." She pulls my arm toward her scary friend. "This is Mandy. Mandy, this is Nate." I tried to look away when I saw _something exposed, _but I couldn't. It was just too noticeable. To escape, I pull Miley away. We stand under a shady tree.

"Miley! Why'd you stand me up? It would be okay and all if you told me why. It's just… so unlike you."

"Well, It's kind of a long story… Mandy here invited me to this party, and I kinda got carried away…"

"Define carried away. Jake told me you went home drunk. Don't ever do that again. That's just so irresponsible!"

Her eyes narrow into slits. "Tell me what's so irresponsible! It was a one-off. And who are you to tell me what's wrong?"

"Well, I'm your boyfriend, and I care about you." I thought this would make her feel better but she gets even angrier.

"You care, huh? If you cared. Why would you go hugging some skank behind my back? No wait, you went around with my best friend. Tell me, what right do you have?"

"Miley, Alex and I are just friends! She's your friend too. We would never do that to you!"

"That's not what Mandy told me."

"Mandy was wrong. Look, I don't think that girl's good for you. She got you drunk, and I'm pretty sure that's not the only thing she could make you do. Stay away from her."

"Oh God, Nate. Stop being so full of yourself. Mandy's been there for me when you were too busy cheating on me. And stop telling me who my friends should be when you're not even one of them!"

She stomps away and I look back in shock. A few seconds later, I walk away too. We've had fights, but this is the worst ever. I wonder if we can ever recover.

**Miley's POV**

I'm soo mad! How dare he? I'm on my way home and i'm still fuming

I was willing to let it slide but he just had to go tell me off about what I should or shouldn't do. WHAT. A. JERK

I stomp up the staircase and slam my bedroom door closed. I throw my purse onto my bed and go into the bathroom to fix my hair. I look into the mirror and freeze. Oh. My. God.

I don't recognize the girl in the mirror. She has my eyes, my hair, my nose and my lips, but my eyes have at least 10 coatings of mascara and my lips are a dangerous red. My hair is a tousled mess and m lips are swollen. What happened? I whisper, almost afraid to look at the rest of me.

I'm wearing a tiny tube top, Loco-sized and a really short skirt. My legs are in fishnets, and my shoes are Mandy's stripper stilettos. The skirt is like 2 inches from obscene and the fishnets…

I open up my floor-length mirror and look at myself. Strangely, I don't feel that bad. I sorta feel…powerful. It's something the usual me would NEVER wear. I gaze appraisingly at the mirror. The fishnets are sorta cute. I gotta ask Mandy where she got them. I take out my iPhone and see a new message.

It has a video of me dancing on a table and making out with some guy. I freeze in horror and look at the next one.

It only says:

Like it? Congrats, video girl. It's on MTV right now.

I turn the TV on and sure enough, it's playing. I can't look away at the sight of my behind dancing to Video Girl. Tears stream down my cheeks as I continue to watch me self destruct.

**A/N: Hello! That was Chapter 5. What a long wait. I was just too busy to update. Hope you enjoyed it. I thought it was pretty weird..... LOL. don't forget to review! XOXO**


End file.
